The Truth Always Comes Out
by DeathEater934
Summary: What if Sonny found out that Brian lied to Will about how intimate they really were with each other? How would Sonny react, and would he want to stay with Brian or make things right with Will? Read to find out! Two shot only.
1. The Truth Always Comes Out (Part 1)

_(Disclaimer: I do not own DOOL, or any of the characters)_

**__**_This is a ONESHOT that I would possible be willing to write ONE MORE part to. Possible an M-rated scene ;) Only if people would want to read more though! So let me know._

**The Truth Always Come Out**

Will was walking toward Horton Square. He wanted so badly to go see Sonny, but Will knew that Sonny didn't want to have anything to do with him at the moment.

He wasn't watching where he was going, but he looked up when he heard someone say his name.

"Well, if it isn't Will Horton," Brian said snottily.

"What do you want, Brian?"

"Nothing more than I already have. I just had the perfect night last night, with Sonny." Will's eyes narrowed at the sly mention of his now ex-boyfriend.

"Great," Will responded.

"Oh, it was more than just great, if you know what I mean."

"Um," Will stammered nervously..

"Well, I'll spare you the details, but Sonny and I had a perfect night together, in my apartment, in my bed." Will's face was broken. "Right, Sonny?" Will froze at the mention of Sonny. He couldn't have Sonny see him like this. With his head down, he walked away, not realizing Sonny had seen how upset he had been before he ran away.

"Will!" Sonny shouted out to him, but he couldn't look back, he just kept walking.

"What did I just walk in on?" Sonny asked suspiciously.

"Just talking to your loser ex-boyfriend," Brian said. Sonny started to get angry.

"Brian, Will looked upset. What did you say to him to make him like that?"

"Sonny. Forget about him," Brian said as he stepped in front of Sonny, leaning down toward Sonny's lips. Sonny swiftly turned his head, so Brian's lips landed on his cheek.

"Seriously, Brian? Why does it always have to be about sex with you. Lay off," Sonny said.

"When I have you as a boyfriend, how can I not think about it?" Brian smirked.

"Boyfriend? Brian, I never said we were dating. We were just… hanging out," Sonny scoffed.

"Yeah, because friends make out all the time," Brian said sarcastically.

"That was one time. Then you tried to force me into having sex with you. Wait a second… did you tell Will that we had sex last night?" Sonny was fuming, taking a step back from Brian.

"Sonny," Brian started.

"No, whatever this," he gestured between them, "was, it's over." Brian moved to step closer to Sonny, but Sonny's hands went up in defense. "Don't. I can't believe you."

Before Brian could say or do anything else, Sonny slapped the smug look off his face. Then Sonny turned around, leaving to search for Will.

Sonny ended up at the dorms at Salem U. People probably thought he was crazy. He was walking around aimlessly before he actually asked someone if they knew where Will Horton lived. The University was large, it was unlikely that a lot of people would know who he was. He scoured his brain, trying to remember which dorm he was living in. When he thought he remembered, he ran toward the building as fast as he could. He still couldn't remember which floor, or which room he was in.

"Will!" Sonny yelled, settling for annoying everyone in the building until he found his Will. After yelling through the first few floors, someone asked him who he was looking for exactly.

"Will Horton. I don't know which room he's in" Sonny said out of breath.

"He's up one level. Room 540," The nice girl told him with a smile.

"Thank you!" Sonny said, turning to run up one last flight of stairs. When he reached room 540, he pounded on the door, waiting and needing to see Will.

"What the fuck do you want?" Will asked angrily, not realizing it was Sonny on the other side of his door. Sonny didn't give him a chance to say anything else. Sonny moved forward, grasping Will's head between his shaky hands before kissing Will with every fiber of his being. Sonny walked them backwards into the room before kicking Will's door shut, leaving them in their own little world. Will's hands ran into Sonny's hair, gripping deadly onto his dark locks. Sonny broke the kiss briefly to rip Will's shirt open, buttons flying in every direction. Sonny's hands massaged over Will's chest, kissing Will's neck up and down repeatedly.

"Sonny" Will breathed out, unsure of what was going on. Sonny leaned in to kiss Will again. When their lips met again, the sparks exploded and they both needed more. As they broke apart again, Sonny spoke before Will could.

"I love you, Will. I always have, and always will."

"What about Brian, I mean you two…" Will closed his eyes tightly, willing himself not to cry again.

"No, we didn't. Will, we didn't have sex. He tried to make me, but I couldn't stop thinking about you." Will's eyes slowly fluttered open at Sonny's words.

"Promise?" Will whispered brokenly. Sonny kissed Will softly before whispering, "I promise." Will tightened his hold on Sonny's hair, simultaneously resting his head in the crook of Sonny's neck, tears wetting his skin.

"Will? Baby, what's wrong?" Sonny asked fearfully.

"I thought… you hated me." Will whispered so softly that Sonny almost couldn't hear him. Sonny's hands ran up and down Will's back in a comforting manner.

"Will, look at me." Will nuzzled his nose into Sonny's neck, not wanting this closeness to end, fearing it would when he looked up at Sonny. "Please, look at me." One of Sonny's hands rested on Will's hip, softly rubbing the skin with his thumb, while the other softly massaged Will's scalp. It took a few minutes, and a soft kiss on Sonny's neck before Will bravely removed his head from the warmth of his true love's neck. Sonny wiped the wetness from Will's cheeks before speaking.

"I never hated you. I never could. I just hated that you didn't let me in."

"I wanted to. God, did I want to, but Gabi and Nick didn't want anyone to know that I was the father. I almost told you so many times, but I was so afraid you'd leave me. Sonny, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't stand it if I lost you. Not then, not ever" Will finished strongly before kissing Sonny lovingly. "But I lost you anyway."

Sonny caressed Will's arm before lacing their fingers together as Will looked as if he were going to turn away from Sonny.

"You haven't lost me. I'm here, aren't I?" Sonny smiled softly. Will's face seemed to light up at Sonny's words. Will sought out Sonny's lips, not ever wanting to part.

"I need you, Sonny" Will breathed out against Sonny's lips.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Sonny whispered before re-attaching their lips. If they could make it through this, they could make it through anything.


	2. (Part 2)

**This is the second part a lot of you were asking for! I will not be writing anymore for this particular story, since it was originally just going to be a one shot. But I am currently working on a few other stories with WilSon, so please come back and check them out when they're posted! Anyways, I'm sure you're sick of me, and just want to read... so ENJOY!**

* * *

**PART TWO:**

They made their way to the bed, shedding clothes along the way. The trip to the bed felt like forever, but in actuality it was only a few feet. Will pushed on Sonny's shoulders, so Sonny was sitting on the edge of the bed looking up at Will. Sonny ran his hands over Will's stomach, tracing the taught abs on Will's bare torso. Moving forward, Sonny kissed around Will's navel, before dipping his tongue in teasingly. Will groaned at the teasing, placing a cautious hand on Sonny's shoulder to balance himself. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to stand on his own if Sonny kept up his ministrations. Sonny licked across Will's abdomen, just above his boxers. He dipped his thumbs into Will's boxers, tugging slightly, but he didn't pull them down yet. He was still teasing, and Will was close to his breaking point. Sonny knew that, too. Sonny's face moved down in front of the growing bulge in Will's boxers. The heated breath coming from Sonny's parted lips made Will grow even harder. Will arched his back, moving his hips forward toward Sonny's mouth. But Sonny moved back simultaneously. Will groaned at the movement from Sonny.

Sonny finally gave in to Will's sounds, pulling the boxers down Will's legs, letting Will's member fling free into the cold surrounding air. Before Will could do or say anything else, Sonny's tongue darted out to lick up Will's hardness. He stopped at the head, licking up a drop of precum before pulling back again.

"Sonny. Stop teasing me, please." Will moaned out as Sonny's hand wrapped around his dick, creating a tight fist. Sonny moved his hand up and down before he had to let go. Will had pushed forward, making Sonny lie back against the comforter, Will's body covering Sonny's like a blanket. Will's hips thrusted into Sonny's roughly, needing friction from the other man.

"Will." Sonny groaned out before his hands were closed into Will's and brought above his head. Sonny couldn't move; his hands were pinned to the bed above him, and Will's hips pushed so roughly into his that there was no way he could escape. Not that he would want to. Will gripped both of Sonny's hand in one of his own before moving his other hand down Sonny's bare torso. He lifted his own hips off of Sonny's and tried to push Sonny's boxers down his legs, needing more contact.

"Will, let me…" Will just growled, wanting to undress Sonny by himself. He didn't need help. Sonny groaned when Will's handiwork led to their midsections grinding together. Forcing their dicks together, Will and Sonny both groaned at the contact.

A few minutes of slow, rough grinding led to more heated desires. Sonny couldn't take it anymore, not being able to move. He freed his hands from beneath Will's with a bit of difficulty before pushing Will onto his back, hovering over Will as he straddled his hips. He gripped both of their erections in his large hand, stroking them together. Will arched further into Sonny's touch, not being able to hold back any more.

"I need you, Sonny. Now." Will rubbed Sonny's chest before Sonny moved lower so he was closer to Will's entrance. Will's breathing became more erratic. It hadn't been that long since they had last been together, but it felt like this was the first time all over again. Sonny's thumbs rubbed soft circles on Will's hipbones, just sitting between Will's legs, not moving. Will almost screamed out in frustration. Sonny was so close, yet he wasn't close enough. Will was almost at his breaking point. He had missed Sonny so much. He couldn't deal with Sonny being close now without actually being as if they were 'one'.

"Sonny, please." Sonny just continued to massage Will's hips, side, his chest, wanting to re-map his entire body. "Dude please, just fuck me already." Sonny chuckled at Will calling him 'dude'. It was something they always seemed to do, even throughout their romantic relationship. It was just automatic with them being best friends and all. Sonny stopped his movements altogether, just smiled down at Will sweetly. Will's heart melted from the sight of that smile that was just for him. He couldn't believe he was able to see that smile again. His lips automatically curved upwards into a returning smile. It felt as though the air had left both of their lungs. Starting at each other for minutes before either of them took another breath. It was a time for each of them to remember that they could be together again. Inside their minds, each of them vowed to never keep another secret from the other for as long as they were together. They felt that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They couldn't believe they were getting a second chance together. This was perfect.

Will's hands touching Sonny's thighs broke Sonny out of his deep thoughts. He couldn't believe he was wasting this time they had together. Well, Sonny didn't think it was really wasting time to be drinking in the sight of his best friend, his lover, his boyfriend, and his life. To feel as though the world was righted again after their fallout, nothing could get better than this. Well, one thing could make this better… Sonny's thoughts were broken into once again as Will's hands slid higher up his thighs to his still-hard erection. Will's hand started slowly moving up and down, before picking up the pace. Will just thought Sonny had looked so cute and perfect staring down at him, totally zoning out.

"Will…geez, you always know how to make me feel, mmm, so good." Will laughed slightly before letting go of Sonny's erection. He reached for Sonny's hands, grasping them before pulling Sonny over him to cover his body with his own. Will lifted his head up to touch his lips to Sonny's neck, kissing up the exposed flesh before taking Sonny's lips with his own. Sonny felt Will's leg wrap around his thigh, pulling him closer. After a few minutes of light kisses, Will kissed over to Sonny's ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking on it gently. He waited another minute before whispering in Sonny's ear.

"Make love to me, babe. I've had so many dreams of us together making love, while we were…apart." Will stumbled a little with his words of their separation, but caught himself and knew, that time was over now. Things were okay now. "I spent so many nights stroking myself raw because of the thoughts running through my head of you. I kept imagining that you'd show up in my shower, in my bed with me, just, everywhere."

"That's so hot, Will." Will's hand rubbed over Sonny's shoulder, down his back, and over his ass, pulling their bodies even closer together, if that were possible. Sonny moved his hips lower, so his were aligned with the cleft of Will's ass. Will bit his lip at the sensations he was feeling again. Will's other leg lifted to wrap around Sonny's hips to expose himself more to his boyfriend hovering over him. The next thing Will felt was Sonny's hardness nudging his cheeks further apart and start to push into him gently. Will's hand shot up above his head to grab onto the headboard, needing something to ground him. As Sonny slipped inside him inch-by-inch, Sonny's fingertips danced up Will's arm, loosening the fingers grasping the bedpost, to lock their hands together tightly. The feelings running through Will's mind were glorious. He felt whole again, with Sonny exactly where he was meant to be. Sonny started his thrusts short and fast, but as the minutes went on he changed his rhythm to long and deeps thrusts inside of Will. Will was on the edge, but didn't want to go over yet.

"Sonny, stop for a minute." Sonny was confused at first, but then started to pull out as the emotions on his face changed. Will tightened his legs around Sonny, not wanting him to pull out, just needing a minute to collect himself.

"I hurt you, didn't I? Or it's not what you want anymore, right?" Will laughed, making Sonny's confusion return.

"I just, need a minute. I don't want this to end Sonny, and I'm gonna fall over the edge if you keep going right now. Never think that I don't want this, that I don't want you. I didn't know it at the time, but you're all I've ever wanted." Sonny's confusion was replaced by a shy smile that told Will he had been nervous Will had changed his mind about them. Will's hand squeezed Sonny's, still intertwined on the bed above their heads, comforting the man hovering over him still. Will had calmed down enough, and used his heels to push at Sonny's ass, making him slide back into the hilt. Will threw his head back against the sheets and groaned, biting his lip. Those noises, Will biting his lip, made Sonny so hot for him. Sonny bent his head down and sucked on Will's exposed neck, wanting to mark him as his once again. He pulled his hips back, but didn't move to push back into Will. Will groaned out, this time in frustration, so he once again used his heels to pull Sonny back inside of him fully. They did this for many more minutes, building a new rhythm that neither of them had experienced before. It had been awkward at first, seeming as though Sonny was trying to tease Will, but Sonny just liked having Will man-handle him a little bit. They were both getting closer, but Sonny started to use his own body again to pull himself in and out of Will, faster than before, but still not fast enough for either of them. Will started speaking again, probably wanting to slow down again, still wanting this second, first time last forever, but Sonny had other ideas for how they would be spending the rest of their night.

"We have all night, baby. Just let go. For me. I wanna see you let loose, Will." Will moaned at the whispered words coming from Sonny's mouth. Sonny had never been that into talking dirty, but Will could definitely get used to it from now on. The only words out of Will's mouth as he neared his peak were "Sonny", "fuck", and "yes". Sonny would've laughed if he weren't already occupied with the task of making Will cum all over him. Only a few more thrusts and Will's cock exploded, spurting for almost a minute before it finally stopped. Sonny stopped suddenly, still hard inside of Will, but not wanting to move.

"Sonny, you didn't…?" Sonny kissed Will's parted lips before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about me. I'm waiting for your round 2. This is all about you right now." Sonny could've sworn he saw Will's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously. Sonny hand ran through Will's drenched hair, tugging at it just the way he remembered Will liking it. Less than 5 minutes later, Will's erection stood up against his stomach, hard as a rock once again. That was Sonny's cue to start up again, yet this time, without pulling out of Will, he flipped onto his back, so Will was straddling his hips. Sonny placed his hands on Will's thighs, rubbing at them, which turned Will on even more.

"This is your turn. Ride me, cowboy" Sonny winked at him and Will smirked before lifting himself up and off of Sonny completely before sinking back onto his thick erection. Now it was Sonny's turn to throw his head back in pleasure, but Will was having none of that. He slipped his hand underneath Sonny's head to lift it so his eyes were locked on the man above him. He wanted Sonny to watch his every move. He licked his lips and started to ride Sonny like a master. Sonny was close, and so was Will, so Will started riding him faster, sinking onto him harder, and hitting his own prostate, each time harder than the last.

"Will, I'm not gonna last much longer." Will just smirked again and continued his process of lifting himself and then sinking back down. It was only a few minutes more when they both came at the same time, eyes locked onto one another in a heated gaze that made everything that much more intense. Will collapsed on top of Sonny when they were done riding their waves of pleasure, Sonny still inside of Will. Neither one wanted to break that connection just yet. Will shivered as Sonny's hand ran down his sweaty back.

"Cold?" Sonny asked sweetly. They were on top of all the covers, so Sonny moved to lift Will off of him so they could wrap the blanket around themselves. Will hugged Sonny's body tightly to his own quickly.

"Not yet… just don't, pull out, yet." Sonny smiled and started drawing shapes on Will's back, trying to ignore the shivers that went through Will's body every few minutes. He was worried a little that he was cold, but knew it was possibly because of the pleasure they just endured, at least part of it.

"I love you." Will whispered into Sonny's skin, and kissing his chest softly. Sonny kissed Will's head before whispering it back.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" Will looked up at Sonny, not knowing where that came from.

"What?" Will's laugh shook both of their bodies slightly.

"You are. Adorable, hot, sweet, perfect, and _mine_. All mine." Will sighed, leaning up to kiss Sonny's lips lovingly, wanting Sonny to realize how much he loved him and didn't want things to end again between them.

"I love you so much, Sonny. You are the adorable one; hot, sweet, a genius, caring, perfect, and you are mine. Mine." Will kissed Sonny after each new word fell from his lips.

The rest of the night was spent by the two men making love for hours, before finally cuddling up under the covers and falling asleep to the world around them.

They both knew it wouldn't be easy. They knew they would have to work at this relationship to make it fully work, but the didn't want to work for anyone else. They wanted each other: mind, body, and soul, they wanted that of the other person. They would give anything to spend more time with, to be with the other person forever. This baby drama would make their lives crazy, but Sonny loved Will, and Will loved Sonny. There was no denying the connection they had from the very beginning, even before Will came out as being gay. There was no going back for either of them, and they would never want to. Their lives weren't whole without the other man by their side. Nobody could tear them apart; nothing and nobody would ever come between them ever again. They were both sure of that.


End file.
